Des lys et des larmes
by lolia pollina
Summary: On a dit beaucoup de choses sur Severus Snape. La plupart de ces rumeurs sont fausses, d'autres moins, certaines enfin tout à fait exactes. Il fut élève,professeur, directeur et héros et jamais il ne s'est montré à visage découvert. OS.


Des lys et des larmes.

Disclaimer: Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating: PG

Personnage: Severus Snape.

/*/*/*/*/

_Le professeur Snape n'est qu'un bâtard insensible, sans cœur..._

Faux, répondrait Severus s'il le pouvait, mais il se doit de rester tel qu'il doit être. Il connait la souffrance, il l'expérimente chaque jour. Il a bel et bien un cœur, un cœur brisé irrémédiablement. Il connait le remord lancinant de la culpabilité parce que sa souffrance vient de lui et seulement de

lui. Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable et il s'appelle Severus Snape. Cela serait sans doute plus facile de rejeter la faute sur d'autres; sur son père par exemple, ce moldu idiot, insensible et violent ou bien sur ce quatuor de merdeux tout aussi idiot, insensible et violent. Ou encore sur elle, parce

qu'elle lui a préféré un autre. Tout cela est bien risible et surtout mensonger. C'est sa faute, sa très grande faute. Il l'a repoussée, insultée, trahie, vendue comme le pire des Judas. Il n'a même pas eu le courage de se pendre pour effacer son crime. depuis son cœur saigne et saignera

jusqu'à sa mort et sa damnation finale.

_Le professeur Snape est un vampire, un sadique..._

Faux et imbécile, répondrait Severus s'il le pouvait ou s'il en avait envie. Mais il n'en a pas envie du tout, quel intérêt. Que lui importe ce que pensent de lui cette horde adolescente sans cesse renouvelée année après année. Il n'est qu'un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal sans aucun

penchant pour quelque perversion que ce soit mais allez expliquer ça à des élèves frustrés de recevoir des notes reflétant leur médiocrité intellectuelle. Alors il laisse dire, il laisse les serpents siffler au dessus de sa tête. Les années passent et aucune originalité ne vient dans les insultes

murmurées. Non, il n'a pas de longs crocs acérés prêts à se planter dans de blancs cous juvéniles, il préfère la viande bien cuite. Non il n'aime pas faire de mal à son prochain, il l'a assez fait et cela continue de le torturer la nuit. De toute façon, ceux qui méritaient sa haine ont aujourd'hui

payé leur du d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_Le professeur Snape déteste les gryffondor et il aime les punir._

Pas totalement faux mais pas totalement vrai non plus, répondrait Severus. Il punit très bien aussi les serdaigles et les poufsouffles, peut-être un peu moins les serpentards. Il ne déteste pas les gryffondors enfin pas tous, enfin certains peuvent se révéler supportables à dose

homéopathique. Peut-être pour avoir trop aimé un membre de cette maison, un de ces êtres reconnus pour leur courage et leur audace. Coup de foudre, disent les romantiques, émerveillement plus exactement, envoutement finalement. Il avait dix ans et il avait été envouté par un sourire,

des yeux verts comme des pierres précieuses et une crinière de cheveux de feu. Sa fleur de flammes, son amie adorable, sa Lily. Sa gryffondor tant chérie. Peut-être les punit-il un peu de son rejet et il sait bien que c'est idiot et injuste. S'il avait été moins stupide, elle serait toujours de ce

monde, surement pas avec lui, il n'est pas assez fou pour croire que sa laideur aurait pu la séduire, mais au moins elle serait encore là et il pourrait lui parler de temps en temps et entendre son rire. Alors il les punit, les rabaisse, surtout ce gamin arrogant, ce gamin qui aurait du, dans un

monde idéal, être le sien. Ce damné gosse qui lui a volé ses yeux et sa vie. Et qui le fixe sans bien comprendre d'où vient toute cette haine.

_Le professeur Snape est un mangemort, un assassin, un traître._

Oui, répond Severus mais il faudrait développer le propos. Oh oui, il s'est agenouillé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et il a reçu la plus infamante des marques faisant de lui un esclave aux ordres, prêt à exécuter le pire. Et le pire il l'a fait. Au

départ avec une rage noire et parfaite, la vengeance et la rancœur incrustées au fond de l'âme. Il a envouté, empoisonné, assassiné, fait fleurir des fleurs vertes et mortifères dans le ciel d'Albion. Feux d'artifice du massacre et de la terreur. C'était comme une drogue, comme l'alcool, comme

n'importe quelle addiction. Au début c'était si facile, si délicieusement bon. Ensuite c'est devenu de plus en plus compliqué.

C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu un traitre mais ce gamin se trompe quand il l'accuse la baguette pointée vers lui. Il a trahi, certes, mais c'est le Lord qu'il a trahi pas Dumbledore. Il est resté fidèle au vieil homme jusqu'à la mort, et au delà car il le sert encore en prenant la fuite pour plonger à

nouveau dans les ténèbres.

_Le Professeur Snape est un héros, un grand homme, brave parmi les braves._

Severus ne peut plus rien dire de son épitaphe qui pourtant le définit si bien. Sur sa tombe, ils ont mis des lys, des centaines de lys de toutes les couleurs comme ceux qu'il cultivait amoureusement dans un petit coin de serre prêté par Pomona. Il dort désormais sous le marbre et les lys et

son âme tourmentée a rejoint le plus beau d'entre eux au séjour des héros. Il n'a plus rien à dire aux vivants. Il le pourrait, enfin son portrait, que Minerva a accroché aux côtés de celui d'Albus dans son bureau, le pourrait. Mais il ne dit rien, il a besoin de repos, le héros est fatigué, peut-

être plus tard. Quelques conseils parfois à ceux qui lui succèderont à la tête de l'école. Peut-être parlera-t-il à ce gamin en le voyant passé dans un couloir lors d'une visite à un pictural voisin. Ce gosse aux yeux si verts qui est poursuivi par un gamin blond comme la lune de juin, deux petits

de sa maison qui ne devraient pas chahuter ainsi au risque de perdre des points.

-Al! Albus-Severus attend-moi! crie le gamin blond.

Il tique sur le patronyme composé, ainsi donc le voilà, le descendant de Lily qui porte son prénom.

-Que faites-vous là, jeunes gens? demande-t-il de sa voix la moins aimable.

-On cherche ma cousine, répond le jeune serpentard en désignant le couloir qui mène au quartier des serdaigles.

-Votre cousine?

-Oui, Rose Weasley, au fait je suis Albus-Severus Potter et voici Scorpius Malfoy...

-Son meilleur ami, termine le blondinet en levant son nez pointu vers lui.

-Voyez-vous ça! Et bien filez mais sans courir comme des centaures échappés de la forêt.

Les deux gamins prennent la fuite. Dans leur dos, ils entendent un éclat de rire qui les suit longtemps. Puis le silence, Severus a regagné son cadre et s'endort paisiblement rêvant de lys de feu, de balançoire et de lune de juin dans un jardin public moldu. Dans son sommeil, Minerva, assise

à son bureau, le voit sourire, calme et apaisé. Enfin.

Fin.


End file.
